1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a transflective display device, and more particularly, to the transflective display device in which the same pixel region is capable of being operated in any one of the modes including a transmission mode, a reflection mode and a transflective mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Based on the differences of the light source and the array substrate, the liquid crystal displays (LCDs) may be classified into three types including transmissive LCDs, reflective LCDs, and transflective LCDs. With the popularization of LCDs and portable electronic products, the display quality of LCD in the bright outdoor environment, in the indoor environment, and even in the dark must be all considered. In all of the above conditions, the transflective LCD is a better choice for it can provide the same high contrast image.
The ratio of transmission region to reflective region in each pixel region of the conventional transflective LCD, however, is designed to be constant, which means, the ratio of transmission region to reflective region cannot be adjusted when the viewing environment changes. This restriction makes the conventional transflective LCD unable to select the most adequate display mode from the transmission mode, the reflection mode and the transflective mode, and thus the optimal display quality cannot be obtained.